


Caught In the Act

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anise does some snooping on her companions.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: GuyXLuke getting 'caught in the act'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In the Act

There’s light sniggering coming from around the corner. Under other circumstances, one might think it is nothing more than the giggles of children, but if they listen, the underlying tones perhaps suggest two young men. They aren’t visible from the end of the hallway, but their tones are hardly quiet.

And Anise will not waste a golden opportunity.

She sneaks down the hall, her hands over her mouth, as she tries not to laugh at the excited tones. These are her friends, after all, and if they really want to do anything together, she doesn’t care. Their happiness is all that matters to her.

But what can she say - blackmail material might come in handy some day!

She has a fonic camera that Guy gifted to her months ago. Once he sees what she has in mind, she is certain he will curse ever giving it to her. 

Her lips curl up into a smile as she approaches, listening to the almost cooing sounds coming from both of them, the harsher breaths and the almost dripping tension. How these two didn’t end up together sooner was a mystery to her.

"Luke, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. …Aren’t you?"

There’s a pause, and Anise holds her breath as she presses her back to the wall.  _C’mon, Guy, c’mon, Guy!_

"Yeah…" A long, soft breath, then the shuffling of material. Anise squeezes her eyes shut as she desperately holds back her giggles. These two are really going to do something in the  _Cathedral_? It’s gutsy, she’ll give them that. So long as Florian doesn’t come out here…

She waits, listens to more rustles, a few grunts, more than a swear or two, and her fingers close around the camera hanging from her neck.

"This is exciting," Guy laughs quietly and she could have sworn she heard the wet  _smack_  of a kiss _._

"It’d be better if I could get this in…"

"Turn it that way - "

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

Wow, they can  _talk_ during this? Anise is rather impressed. But she also doesn’t want to be there for the full event - that’s Guy’s and Luke’s special time - but she WILL get evidence that this happened in her cathedral of all places.

_One._

"Ouch - Luke, watch it!"

"Sorry!"

_Two._

"Slide it in… just like…"

A soft click, the sound of metal clinking against metal.

_Three._

"GOTCHA!" Anise shouts and jumps into the doorway.

Luke and Guy are crouched in front of a small metal box, Luke with a set of lockpicks and Guy with a flashlight. They look like a pair of rappigs staring into headlights as they stare in shock at Anise, who bursts out laughing and wildly starts to snap pictures.

This isn’t what she expected, but she’ll damn well record the evidence.

"Anise!" Luke’s voice jumps in pitch, and Guy looks guilty though he tries to keep his incredulous look.

"Oh my Lorelei you too," she giggles, and it won’t stop, and she probably has just taken pictures of the walls but it’s so funny.

They’re picking the lock on Anise’s secret stash of gald.

Wait a minute.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT BOX RIGHT NOW!"


End file.
